Sadness Traded for Love
by natsthename101
Summary: <html><head></head>When Maka recieves some troubling and sad news she now feels alone and that no one cares but...there is a bright, young, gold eyed reaper whos been wondering if she would realize that he cares and loves her</html>
1. The Sadness starts

Hey I reuploaded this again so the dialogue wouldn't be as difficult to read : D…

As the door opened Kid instantly turned to see if it was her…if it was Maka.

He had been this way for over an hour since his father had called her in privately to his office without Soul or anyone else. When he realized that Maka wasn't at the door and that it was only Ox carrying boxes or frogs for Professor Stein he began to wonder where she was.

Glancing over next to him sat Liz who was busy painting her nails….again and Patty who was making another paper Giraffe. He sighed knowing that this was going to be a lonngggggggg class. He wondered why Maka being out of the room bugged him so much. It wasn't like he was obsessing but lately all he could think about was her.

Her hair, her gorgeous green eyes, her breathtaking smile, her petite body frame, the way she could cheer someone up, her Maka Chops; everything about her made him smile and get all jittery inside. Just as he started another daydream the door to Stein's classroom opened and Maka walked in.

Instantly Kid's eyes grew huge when he saw her face. She looked like she had been crying and instantly he began to wonder what news his father had told her to make her so depressed. For the rest of class he and the rest of the group stared at their friend whose head lay on the table with her eyes shut closed and whose hand didn't even touch a pencil to write down notes for the dissection lab that they were to do the next day. As Stein dismissed the class early Maka jumped out of her chair and flew out of the room without even waiting for Soul or pushing in her chair like she always did.

"This isn't like Maka" Kid sighed wondering what could've happened to her. Just as he was about to leave Soul and the rest of the group signaled for him to stay.

"I wonder what happened" Liz stated as she joined in with the others who were now all greatly concerned for the Meister who had become like family to them

"It isn't like her to just leave or let alone cry for that matter" Soul joined in sounding greatly concerned

"I've only seen her like this once before and that was when Medusa tried to kill me and even then she was still able to at least smile." Soul added but before he could say anything else…

"WELL SHE CAN'T RESIST THE CHARM AND GODLYNESS OF A GOD LIKE ME!" Black Star screamed rushing out the door to go find the poor damsel. As the rest of the group followed him Liz caught up to Kid just as he was turning the other way

"Hey Kid where are you going?" She asked

"The Library that's the only other place she could be hiding. You go with Patty and the others and ill meet you later!" he stated running off to the library in search of his dream girl.


	2. why so sad?

She couldn't take it anymore. Why did it have to be her mother who was killed WHY! Maka kept on running and went to the library…her comfort zone. She had wondered why Lord Death wanted just her and not Soul as she walked towards the door to the Reaper's office. She had paused for a moment when Marie opened it and when seeing the girl sadly taking Maka's hand and leading her towards Lord Death.

You wanted me? Maka asked a little nervous as she looked around the room to see even Sid quiet and sad looking

Maka…Lord Death slowly stated upset about what he was about to tell the girl.

It's about your mother He paused taking a breath before speaking again….Maka she died last night

WHAT! NO! I JUST I just talked to her yesterday afternoon she messaged me saying she missed me and…..

Last night when she was stationed at her base a Keishin attacked and being the hero that she was she tried saving the village she was staying in and the Keishin was too powerful. He threw a bolder and as she dodged it she tripped over the edge of a cliff and fell…Lord Death could barely even hear his own voice as the girl broke down in tears besides Marie who tried to comfort her.

I'm so sorry Maka….Marie was cut off when the girl ran from the room.

Maka knowing now that there was no way to bring her mother back she stopped crying and sat by a row of books in the library. She didn't know why she cried like that. It wasn't like she got to see her mother a lot. Rarely had she gotten to see her mother or Spirit for that matter. Spirit her father had been too busy with all of his new "friends" to even pay attention to his "little girl" like he used to. Even Soul had seemed to ignore her like she was nothing. She now realized why she cried. Part of it was her mother's death part of it was the fact she was now alone….


	3. Finding out the news

Sorry for not updating earlier now here it is…..part 3

As Kid ran into the library he knew exactly where to find Maka. He turned the history section, went past the graphic novels, till he found her in the novel section. She looked sad and lonely and he wondered what had happened to her.

"You can't read the books if you sit on top of them" he joked getting her attention.

"Yea...I guess" she replied glancing at him. Her eyes filled with tears again and Kid rushed over and hugged her as she broke down in sobs.

"Tell me Maka what's bothering you" Kid asked holding her and refusing to let go.

"My...My mom…I…I alone" was all she could finish until she totally broke down into tears. As she continued sobbing the rest of the group rushed in. They all rushed over and for the first time all came and had a group hug without any complaining or harsh words. The group still stayed with Maka not saying a word till Liz walked over to Kid.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec" she asked him quietly. As the two of them came out she explained the painful story Lord Death had told them.

15 Minutes Earlier…..

"Hey did anyone check outside?" Soul panted as they all met up from looking in some of the places Maka could be.

"Yea and even a god like me couldn't find her." Black Star replied sadly. For once in his life he started thinking about his best friend since elementary school and, what could possibly make her act this way. As they all headed for the door Ms. Marie came running after them.

"KIDS! Lord Death would like to see you in the Death Room… it's about Maka" she stated slowly as they all stopped to look at her. Before she could say anything else they all started running towards Lord Death's office.

As they all reached Lord Death in the Death Room Soul looked around to see that it was unusually quiet…too quiet. Stein looked sad and Spirit stood silently crying while Sid and Nygus stood staring at Lord Death as he looked up.

"Good Morning Kids." He greeted them slowly. "As Marie told you the reason you are in here is because of Maka…You see last night an event took place in a village where her mother and her weapon were staying at. A pre keishin appeared and started attacking the village. As she was defending it the keishin threw her on the very edge of a cliff where as she was standing up tripped and fell off. Her partner found her body 500ft below with a major blow to the skull…which was the cause of death. Her body will be transported back to Death City where a proper funeral will be held."

"Wait shouldn't Maka be hearing this herself?" Sid asked suddenly realizing that she wasn't present with the group.

"Well she ran off and we were in the mist of finding her when Miss Marie said that Lord Death wanted us." Soul answered as he began to wonder why she would be so upset about this. It wasn't like she got to see her mother often and besides she could have talked to him if she wanted too.

"In any case you all are excused from class the rest of the day but please make sure you find Maka whatever you do." Lord Death exclaimed as the group rushed out to find the missing meister.

Back to Liz and Kid in the future…

"Poor Maka" Kid exclaimed sadly as he glanced over at the girl who was still being hugged by Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Soul sat across from her trying freaking out about someone who had called his phone. He assumed that it was Blair so he went back to worrying about Maka.

"Well in any case she might need some time to herself" Liz stated as the rest of the group along with Maka came out of the library. As Kid grabbed his books ready to follow Maka he saw the group breaking apart to their own homes.

"You guys can come in a little while I need time to myself" Maka stated slowly. As the group headed out Kid felt a h hand grab his arm.

"Since Soul is going out for awhile to get some stuff done for me would you mind coming and staying with me till he gets back? I don't feel like staying by myself" Maka asked slightly embarrassed

"Of course then in any case let's get going." Kid replied as they both walked out of the DWMA headed towards Maka and Soul's apartment. Finally Kid thought as they were walking… a chance for me to show Maka I truly love her.


End file.
